


kicking ass and taking names

by shisuiswifey



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, No Uchiha Massacre, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shisuiswifey/pseuds/shisuiswifey
Summary: in which a Yamanaka SI-OC accidentally befriends Uchiha Itachi.(it changes everything.)temporary hiatus
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	kicking ass and taking names

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Dreaming of Sunshine by Silver Queen  
> 

My name is Yamanaka Emiko and I am going to tell you my story.

I wasn’t always Yamanaka Emiko, I used to be someone else. If I told anyone else this they would doubt my sanity and my Yamanaka surname but, I know it. I know it because I remember vividly being someone else. I remember my past life and who I used to be. My life wasn’t perfect back then and the less I got into that the better. But in general, I was just the basic average teen with self-deprecating humor and a habit of pinning after 2-D men with a side dish of angst. I was nobody special, I never would be. 

If you told me I was going to be reincarnated into Narutoverse after I died I would’ve asked you which fanfiction are you reading and _canyousendmethelink?_ because reincarnating into a universe that doesn’t exist? Who would ever believe that would happen to them?

Well, apparently it could happen because here I am, narrating this to you.

I went from a brown-eyed brunette to a blue-eyed blonde. An average civilian girl to a clan kid with more privileges than I could've hoped for in my last life. 

I just wanted to live a peaceful or relatively normal life in this bizarre world so I tried to be normal, to fit in. To just be the child that I (now) was. My childhood was as average as any other clan kid and nothing special, no trauma or anything along those lines. 

My tragic backstory goes way before my own (second) birth, after all. 

But I digress, I had no long time goals in particular except for 

-living basic life 

-don't mess up canon. (important if you want to live a basic life). 

These directions are so easy to follow that it is so funny how I spectacularly failed. 

You see, I didn’t care so much for the people who ‘deserved better’ and I wasn’t as hopeful as to believe I, a child with a slightly more advanced mind, could fix an entire universe. I never once deluded myself into thinking I could. But, the people in this universe decided to MAKE me care for them and now I am stuck here playing 'hero'. 

I’m no hero and I never will be contrary to what people here belived. I lived for other people once and I will never do it again. I was just a child, really, when I died which is miserable in its own way. I accomplished nothing and I lived an average life that had no meaning. Do I really want to do that again after everything that I’ve been through? 

No. I do not. But I also don’t want to be another puppet. Another cannon fodder. Another background character for people to step on. 

So naturally, this equates to being a part-time revolutionist. Somehow. 

Anywhore, this is how I lived as the-girl-who-reincarnated.

If this thing doesn’t work out my backup plan is to say fuck it and go the 'world domination' route. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! This is my expanded version of "How to Accidentally Fix Konoha (and other shenanigans)"


End file.
